


his guy in the chair

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Gen, M/M, May and Tony co-parenting, Maybe too close?, Ned and Peter are close, They mean well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: the one where everyone knows peter and ned are dating...except for peter and ned?





	his guy in the chair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr, _"I know these things are supposed to be about Peter and Tony but after reading your wonderful ace!Peter fic I want more of Tony and May assuming Peter and Ned are dating bc they basically are lbr_
> 
> This was so much fun to write because Ned/Peter is such a cute ship. Move aside, MJ.

“I’m about to tell you something you cannot tell another living soul.”

 

“I feel like I’m an episode of a dramatic soap opera,” Tony says as he leans back in his chair.

 

“Every soap opera, by definition, is dramatic,” May says back before continuing, “But seriously, you have to be tight-lipped about it. If Peter finds out I told you, he’ll kill me.”

 

“I'm great at keeping secrets,” Tony responds with a smirk.

 

“I know.” _Oh._ The Spider-Man secret. She hadn't been happy when she found out. Tony shivers as he remembers the night she tore him a new one.

 

“You're still mad about that, huh?” Tony asks hesitantly.

 

“Tony,” she says warningly. “I'm serious about this.”

 

“Okay, okay,” he laughs. “What's wrong?”

 

“I think Peter is hiding his relationship from me.”

 

“What, like a secret girlfriend?” Tony sat up gaining interest.

 

“His name is Ned.”

 

Tony laughs loud at this. “Ned? His guy in the chair?”

 

“What?” May sounds confused.

 

“Ned is his best friend, right? When he's patrolling sometimes, he has Ned help him out. Call him the guy in the chair.” Tony grins.

 

“Oh.” May’s voice is soft. “Yes. That's him.”

 

“I mean, it makes sense. The kid can barely have one conversation without mentioning Ned.” Tony smiles. “He's Peter’s Rhodey.”

 

“What's a Rhodey?”

 

“Nevermind.” Tony shook his head. “What makes you think they're dating?”

 

May answers, “He doesn't have any other friends. They're always sleeping over each other’s apartments. And I can't keep track of how many times I've walked in on them in Peter’s room and he's in his underwear.”

 

“You don't have to worry about any unplanned pregnancies. It'll be okay.” Tony was laughing, but May didn't sound too amused.

 

“Tony, this is serious. He's hiding something from me. And, yeah, he hid Spider-Man from me but that's because he didn't want me to worry.” She paused, sounding upset as she asked, “Why would he hide this from me?”

 

Tony smiles as she rants. He isn't sure when they went from strangers to friends. But May had no one to confide in. She really only had Tony. And only for the past year. Before him, she was struggling to handle Peter all on her own.

 

“Do you think he's embarrassed? Because Ned’s a boy?” She sounds unsure and guilty. “I would never judge him in a million years but we've never had _that talk_ , you know?”

 

“Wait, I'm not giving him the talk, right?” Tony asks because he did not sign up for this. But he knew if May needed it, he'd definitely do it.

 

“No. I just wanted to know if he told you maybe. Because when a boy gets a girlfriend --or boyfriend-- he goes to his dad and tells him. And I know you're not his dad, but maybe--.”

 

“Now I see where the kid gets his rambling from,” Tony says in amusement.

 

“Tony,--.”

 

“He didn't say anything to me. Although, he probably never would because he knows I'd tease the hell outta him.” Tony tries was trying to think back to all the times Peter had talked about Ned. He can't remember if there was a spark in his eye because he is his best friend or because they were more than just friends.

 

“You think that's why he would hide it? Because he doesn't want us teasing him?”

 

Tony rolls his eyes. “May, you're stressing too much. If you want I can talk you him--.”

 

“No! Then he'll know I told you. I don't him to think he has to break up with Ned. I just want him to trust me.”

 

“I'll keep my eye on him, okay. Though he and Ned don't usually come up here together,” Tony says mostly to appease May. He has no business whether the kid is going out with his best friend. He’d stay out of it unless May really starts to worry.

 

Famous last words because before he knows it, he’s dragged into it. Happily.

  
  


“You have to be quiet. If he knew I let you see, he’d kill me,” May whispers as she leads Tony down the hallway.

 

Tony told Peter he’d be here early this morning to pick him up and bring him to the compound for training. Peter wasn’t answering his phone so he came up to the apartment. May answered the door with a smirk. “Ned came over last night.”

 

She opens his bedroom door slowly and steps inside so Tony can follow. He has to remember to cover his laugh so he doesn’t wake the two of them up. Ned and Peter are both squeezed into Peter’s bed with a laptop balanced on their laps. Peter is curled up into Ned’s side and Ned has one arm wrapped around Peter and another draping off the bed.

 

“They must have fallen asleep watching their movie.”

 

“Peter literally has a second bed for Ned to crash on,” Tony says, staring up at the top bunk.

 

“I told him to clean it off and I’d get a set of sheets for Ned. But he says he doesn’t want to _lose the space_.” May crosses her arms over her chest, staring at the two sleeping boys.

 

Tony hums in thought as he stares at Ned snoring and Peter drooling. They really made quite a pair. He doesn’t move until May is stepping out of the room. Once the door is shut and they’re back in the kitchen, May says, “That’s not even the weirdest thing I’ve caught them doing in there.”

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “And that doesn’t surprise me.”

 

“Like the night I walked in and Peter was in nothing but his boxers pressed next to Ned. He looked a little anxious and embarrassed.”

 

“Do you keep a list of this?” Tony asks, meaning it as a joke, but May responds seriously.

 

“Of course.”

  


Tony starts his own list.

 

>  

  1. _Cancels on lab night to watch a movie with ned._
  2. _Picked up him up from school today. Came out of school with ned, listening to his story. Too busy looking at him, crashes into 3 different people_
  3. _He’s wearing ned’s shirt?????_
  4. _He bought ned a new lego set just because he thought ned would like it_
  5. _Their secret handshake gains a hug at the end sometimes_
  6. _Peter says, “Yeah, Ned, love you too.” before hanging up the phone one night_



  


For only keeping track for a month, Tony thinks he has a pretty solid list. He brings it to May.

 

She reads through it with a laugh. “They’re actually at a new pizza place down the block right now. Testing it out to see if it passes the Parker-Leeds taste test. He should be home soon.”

 

“It’s time for an intervention,” Tony decides.

 

The smile on May’s face disappears immediately. “Tony, no-- what if he gets angry or upset with me? What if he’s not ready yet to tell me?”

 

Tony takes one of her hands in his. “May, if you didn’t accept him, then I would understand him wanting to hide it. But you’re fine with it right?” She nods her head, clinging to Tony’s hand. “Then, you should tell him you know and let him be honest and open with his relationships. He won’t have to hide it from you anymore.”

 

May doesn’t look entirely convinced, but she nods her head anyway. “Okay. But you stay quiet. You’re here for moral support only.”

 

Tony smiles. More like a grin. “Of course.”

  
  


Peter comes back less than a half hour later. He calls out to May that Ned had to go home and finish up some homework so he’s gonna go on patrol for a few hours. But then he sees Tony and May sitting on the couch and he stops. His eyes go comically wide.

 

“Uhh…”

 

“You’re not in trouble,” May is quick to say as she jumps up off the couch. Tony stays in his seat and Peter stares at him nervously.

 

He looks back to May when he asks, “What’s up?”

 

May takes a step forward and takes Peter’s hand in hers. She holds it in her palms and says, “You know I would never judge you, right, Peter?”

 

“May,--.”

 

“You can tell me _anything_ and I would never ever be angry with you.”

 

“I don’t--.”

 

“You don’t have to hide it from us. I understand--.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes because this is doing nothing but freaking the kid out. “We know about your secret romance, kid.”

 

Peter stares at him like he’s gone crazy. “My secret what?”

 

Tony ignores May’s whispered, “You weren’t supposed to say anything.” and stands up to hand Peter his notepad. Peter takes it hesitantly before reading it. His face blanches and he shoots his head back up to look at Tony to May. He shakes his head saying, “No, no, no.”

 

May turns to glare at Tony before pulling Peter in for a hug. “It’s okay, Pete. I’m not upset. It’s okay that Ned is a boy. He is your best friend, I’m not surprised you found each other--.”

 

“May, I’m not dating Ned!” Peter pulls back, a wild look in his eyes.

 

“You’re not dating…” She trails off questioningly before saying, “Peter, you cuddle with him in your bed every weekend.”

 

Peter takes a step back. His cheeks are bright red and he flicks his gaze to Tony quickly before looking back at May. “We don’t _cuddle_ , May.”

 

“Yeah, they Netflix and Chill,” Tony butts in with a smirk.

 

Peter looks like he’d rather be getting a tooth pulled without novocaine than be here with them. “We’re not doing _anything_. We’re just friends. Seriously.”

 

May looks at him with a face full of pity. “Baby, you don’t have to hide it. It’s okay! I mean, I went through a phase in college when I went out with a few girls and it wasn’t my thing, but if that’s what you want then go ahead! I don’t care what you like, it doesn’t matter. As long as you're happy.”

 

“Oh, my God. I can’t believe this is happening,” Peter mutters into his hands as he falls to the couch.

 

May looks over and Tony with a pointed look. Tony thinks she wants him to help assure the kid not to be embarrassed. He shrugs his shoulders and says, “I’m about as straight as a paper clip, so I got your back.”

 

Peter groans louder with his face still hidden.

 

May take a seat next to him and rubs his back. “Ned is a very nice boy and I don’t mind you seeing him. As long as whenever you two decide to have some... _fun_...you do so safely.”

 

Peter jumps off the couch like no kid without spider powers should be able to. “W-we are not _having sex_ . We don’t kiss, we don’t cuddle, we don’t _date._ ”

 

Tony really wants to laugh now. He’s never seen the kid so frazzled and it’s fairly easy to get him all riled up.

 

“Peter, you wear his clothes.”

 

“That was once! Flash dumped his lunch on me and he had a spare shirt!”

 

“You buy each other gifts _just because_.”

 

“That’s--.”

 

“You give him piggyback rides through Central Park.”

 

Peter stops arguing.

 

“He orders for you whenever we’re out.”

 

Tony watches as Peter’s eyes widen more and more as she speaks.

 

“You both say ‘I love you’ before hanging up.”

 

The room is silent for a moment.

 

“Oh, my God, I’m dating Ned.” He falls back against the couch.

 

Tony laughs and pats him on the knee. “Make sure you two are careful.” He wraps an arm around May. “We’re a little young to be Grandparents.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> It's a very open ending for you decide. If I wrote anymore I'd probably write them getting together so you can either imagine Peter realizing he has feelings for Ned or he's embarrassed about it all and tries to fix it.
> 
> Send in your prompts to my tumblr, peter-tony.tumlblr.com


End file.
